


Who Are You?

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Lee Jeno met his soulmate. But unlike the others beautiful soulmate stories (like Donghyuck and Mark or Jisung and Chenle), he must learn that a soulmate is not only about destiny, but also a choice.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 72





	Who Are You?

Jeno felt his skin burning. He groaned. "You never tell me that it will be this is painful?"

“Because it wasn't even–wait, is it painful? Where?” Jisung approached Jeno, who, although grunted in annoyance, finally lifted his shirt. He pointed to the skin beside his ribs, a few centimeters below his armpit.

"Well, its forming." Jisung touched Jeno's skin.

Jeno winced and immediately lowered his shirt. "There is a name?"

Jisung shook his head. "Too early." Even though he is younger than Jeno, Jisung already got his soulmate mark several years earlier. This was mainly due to his closeness and familiarity with Chenle, his soulmate whom he had met from the first day of kindergarten. Their emotional bonds strengthened over time, accelerating the formation of names on their bodies.

Jisung and Chenle didn't even feel anything when their names appeared on each other's bodies after Jisung's 13th birthday. Jisung screamed seeing Chenle's full name on his upper arm, accusing it of Jeno and Donghyuck's doing for making a fool of him. He only believed when he met his name on Chenle's waist. Their parents have an impromptu meeting which results in the decision that the two are indeed soulmates under special circumstances.

The door to Donghyuck's room, which is closest to the kitchen, opens, showing him and Mark hugging each other.

"Come on, I have to go." Mark tried to reach his hat on the clothes hanger.

Donghyuck shook his head, trying to keep Mark's car keys away. "Just five more minutes, please... wanna kiss kiss."

Jisung and Jeno were all too used to seeing this, although it didn't get easier over time. When Mark sighed and gave Donghyuck a few short kisses on the lips, they rolled their eyes and left the kitchen.

“Promise me you will stay over tomorrow. Until weekend." Donghyuck finally released his hug from Mark and handed over the keys.

“Sure, baby. See you. Jen, Ji–” Mark stopped his words when he realized the kitchen was empty, the other two young men who shared the apartment with his soulmate had left, seemingly saving themselves from the sight of whatever was happening in front of them.

"I'll tell them. Go! Bye, hyung!" Donghyuck patted Mark's chest lightly, telling him to leave. Mark nodded and left.

As soon as Mark left, Donghyuck went straight into Jeno's room. As he expected, Jeno and Jisung were playing games on Jeno's computer. They only looked up briefly at Donghyuck before their eyes fixed back on the screen.

"He left?"

"Yeah, without even saying goodbye to you guys because you being dumbasses."

"What?" Jisung replied, looking disturbed even though his eyes stared at the screen and his fingers moved swiftly. “You were snogging. Of course we need to go off."

“Stupid. Anyway, how about your mark, Jen?" asked Donghyuck as he threw his body on top of Jeno's bed which was a little messy.

"Burning hell," Jeno replied without turning his head. He felt a sting on his skin since waking up earlier. Maybe it wouldn't have been this painful if he'd woken up since the change of day. He spends the night at the bar with his friends and comes home drunk. No wonder he didn't feel anything until noon.

“Poor baby. Wanna cuddles?" Donghyuck teased.

Jeno snorted and Jisung giggled.

"You probably gonna smell like Mark."

"So what? Mark smells good."

"For you. You're his soulmate. It will be strange if I cuddles with Mark scent." Jeno shook his head.

"I'm okay with it. Mark does smell good." Donghyuck emphasized his statement.

"Ewh," Jisung shuddered.

“Anyway. Lets go to the diner tomorrow. Mark's treat." Donghyuck mentioned their favorite restaurant which is three blocks from their apartment. The kind-hearted Mark wanted to compensate Jisung and Jeno because he stayed over so often and intervened in the public space in the apartment. Even though Jisung and Jeno accepted it with open arms, he couldn't just take advantage of their kindness.

"Sure," Jeno replied.

"And yes. You can bring Chenle, Ji."

"Assa. Thank you, Hyuck."

“Say that to Mark. He wanted us to eat at some fancy place before but I know you guys will choose that place over anywhere in the world and I can't let him spend more money on you than on me."

-

Jeno groaned again, louder. He refrained himself from complaining because Jisung and Donghyuck were squatting on the bed with their eyes perfectly fixed to Jeno's naked upper body. He had told both of them to sleep, but Donghyuck and Jisung knew the soulmate mark on Jeno's body would form tonight before Jeno's birthday ended.

"You're seeing this, right?" Jeno asked without turning around. Being naked in front of Jisung and Donghyuck is not a big problem for him, but both of them stare closely at his sides without even blink and he feel uneasy.

“Yeah, its forming. Holy shit." Jisung said with bated breath. "Of course it must be hurt as fuck."

Jeno grimaced, looking nervously at the ceiling.

Previously, he had tried to never think about all _this_. He didn't want to make any mistake so he was very nervous when he realized he would have someone to stay with him for life. More than anything, a soulmate. Not a long-life friend like Donghyuck, or a younger brother like Jisung. Soulmate. Not even a lover or husband. A Soulmate is above all, seeming to complement and then define your life. Forever.

He was even more anxious to find out that it only took one day. He may fall in love with someone else or be in a relationship with someone he likes before that mark appears. Then what if the sign wasn't them? Jeno couldn't imagine what happened. Therefore, he took everyone's advice not to rush into having a girlfriend or confessing feelings until his soulmate mark appeared.

Jeno is more focused on his busy life. Jeno masters almost all sports out there, from football and basketball to horse riding and archery. He channels all his energies in the various clubs he is involved in and is well rested apart from completing his homework.

So far, it has been quite successful. Until last week. He suddenly realized his birthday was coming and he still didn't have the slightest knowledge of who his soul mate would be. He doesn't feel as fortunate as Jisung and Chenle, who have bonded since childhood and even became soulmates before him. Or like Donghyuck who liked Mark Lee, their seniors who have pursued a career as a musician, for years, and then approached Mark at a cafe and asked him to talk with a trembling tone.

After all, Jeno held back from making expectations.

He does imagine some people he likes or who can at least be a soulmate who does not disappoint himself. He once had a crush on Kim Jungwoo, his kind and caring fellow volleyball team member; or Jung Jaehyun, the debate team leader; to Xiao Dejun, a man with sharp eyes in the same class as him. But for the reasons above, Jeno has never approached any of the people he likes.

“Shit, Lee Jeno. You might wanna see this." Donghyuck's voice broke Jeno's daydream. Jeno glanced at the clock and saw that his birthday was over. Without receiving the mirror from Donghyuck's hand, he got up and half ran to go to the bathroom.

 _N-Na… Jae-Jaemin. Na Jaemin._ He read the name written right beside his ribs. Suddenly, Jisung and Donghyuck stood beside him, their eyes fixed on the name on Jeno's body that was reflected in the mirror.

"Do you know any Na Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked. “I know I never heard about him. But maybe in one of your classes?"

"Or clubs?" said Jisung.

Jeno shook his head. He doesn't know anyone named Na Jaemin. "Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck indeed," Jisung grimaced in horror. He couldn't imagine himself in Jeno's position, when a stranger's name just formed on his body. To be honest, Jisung couldn't imagine waking up with a name other than Chenle. He is sure Donghyuck is the same.

"We'll find him, Jen."

"We?" Jisung and Jeno asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. We." Donghyuck patted Jeno's shoulder, reassuringly. "We should join our forces to hunt this Na Jaemin down." His gaze seemed to say that he was ready to tell Na Jaemin that he wouldn't let Jeno be hurt.

"I'll find him in my classes," Jisung nudged Jeno's arm with his shoulder, smiling soothingly.

"Thank you guys."

-

They had dinner at their favorite diner, where Kun, the owner and the main chef, had memorized their orders well. Kun smiled and waved from his place behind the frying pan, ready to serve delicious food to the four young men who came there almost every week.

Donghyuck sat next to Mark, on the opposite chair from Jeno who sat next to Jisung. They discussed Na Jaemin and ways to find him. Mark doesn't know anyone by the name Na Jaemin and Jisung doesn't find that name in his class.

Donghyuck was suggesting Jeno to contact all the Na Jaemin he found on Instagram (which is _so many_ , of course) when Jeno covered his face.

“What do you mean? I can not do that. What should I say? 'Hey, do you have my name on your body?'"

“Exactly! That is not strange at all. You just a desperate man who looking for his soulmate."

"Thank you but no."

“Yeah, Hyuck. That might be a little creepy,” Mark interrupted, disagreeing with the idea of his soulmate.

“What can we do, then? We don't know any Na Jaemin around us!" Donghyuck folded his arms, frowning.

"Lets think about it later, after we eat," understanding Donghyuck's character, Mark comforted him. He then turned to Jisung. "Where is Lele?"

"On his way, he got an evening class."

After that, they discussed other matters that were lighter and more enjoyable than the topic of Jeno's soulmate. Until the bell on the door rings, indicating a new customer who has arrived accompanied by a distinctive shrill sound.

"Kun-ge!" Chenle greeted Kun who was preparing the food on the tray. Kun smiled brightly looking at Chenle.

"Hey! Your friends are waiting,” he pointed to one of the tables, where Jisung and his friends were sitting. Chenle then approached Jisung and his friends.

"I'm sorry I'm late, hyung. Stuck in one of the evening class and not to mention traffic,” said Chenle while sitting beside Jisung.

“Its okay, Lele. We already ordered for you."

"Thank you. So, Jeno-hyung. Happy birthday. Sorry I couldn't came by yesterday. My new neighbor asked me to help him moving in and he was all alone with sooo much things to unpack even I felt sorry for him."

“Don't worry, Lele-ya. I love your gift anyway. Its okay."

Chenle nodded before placing his elbows on the table and looking at Jeno with a smile. "So, who is your soulmate?" his eyebrows rose, find this matter intriguing since he knew Jeno doesn't really have anyone else close besides them.

“That's the problem, Lele. None of us know who it was."

"So it's a stranger, then?" Chenle widened his eyes at Donghyuck's answer.

Donghyuck and Jisung nodded. "Jeno is kinda frustrating right now."

"Of course he is," said Chenle sadly. That's when Kun came over, delivered a tray full of food and placed it on the table.

"Oh, its your birthday already, Jeno-ya?" Kun, who heard the end of their conversation, asked.

Jeno nodded. "I got a name, but we don't know who it was. They're helping me to find that out."

"You're gonna find him soon. The soulmate bond are strong. Just take it easy,” said Kun after putting all the plates on the table.

“What is the name, hyung? Maybe I and Kun-ge know,” Chenle took the spoon, getting ready to eat the mashed potato.

"Na Jaemin."

Unexpectedly, Chenle let out a low scream, causing several other customers to turn their heads in shock. Kun calmed them down with an apologetic smile, but Donghyuck, Jisung, and Jeno were staring at Chenle.

"You know him?!" Donghyuck exclaimed.

"Well, I know a Na Jaemin but I don't know if he has–"

"You didn't tell me?" Jisung's chirped in along with Donghyuck's words. "Oh my God we should meet him."

“You didn't say Jeno-hyung's soulmate's name, Ji. What should I tell you? And like I said, I don't know if he has Jeno-hyung's name. It could be different people."

Donghyuck shook his head. "No. Its him. I feel it. Like, we figure it out right after Kun-hyung said that soulmate bond is strong. I know it."

Mark wrinkled his nose, starting to eat his food when nobody moved. “Its Jeno soulmate, babe. Not you. How could you feel it?"

Jeno cleared his throat before open his mouth, calming his heart that was racing since Chenle's confession, "no, Mark. I could… I could feel it too. Its him."

There was a bell ringing softly, Kun turned his head to see a customer entered and he quickly left without saying goodbye.

"I should meet him, Chenle."

“Or Lele could ask him first, hyung. About his mark, you know. So you could spare yourself from the embarassment."

“You don't understand, kid. I'm sure its him. Its like a sign! Definetely a sign. Chenle, let Jeno meet him," Donghyuck argued.

Chenle who raised his face to talk to Donghyuck was stunned to see another figure sitting at the counter waiting for the cup in front of him to be filled with coffee by Kun. Chenle blinked quickly, making sure that he wasn't dreaming or seeing wrongly.

"You sure, Jeno-hyung?" Jisung asked Jeno, feeling that Donghyuck was too reckless at a time like this.

"You don't need to be sure. He is here." Chenle looked at Jeno.

Again, the whole table froze at Chenle's words.

"W-who? Who is here, Lele?” asked Mark, confused.

“Na Jaemin. That's him. Jaemin-hyung!” Chenle called out to the person sitting at the counter. The owner of the name turned and met Chenle. His serious face immediately brightened. He smiled and waved.

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. No. No. I can't do this. I can't_. Jeno's mind was churning perfectly seeing that figure and he didn't need to be convinced anymore that he had just seen his soulmate.

"Come here!" Chenle called again.

Jaemin hesitated for a moment before finally getting out of his chair, leaving his coffee and book, then approaching Chenle. He wore a black hoodie covered with a black jeans jacket and jeans. Her silvery hair looked unkempt.

"Hey, Lele. I don't know if you're here." Jaemin stopped near their table.

"Well, I actually wanna bring you here but I thought you're still passed out."

Jaemin laughed softly. “That's possible if I'm just tired. But I'm tired and hungry. So, yeah. Here I am." His eyes glanced slightly at Chenle's friends, feeling bad if he talked more and bothered them.

"Oh, this is my friends. This is Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, and my soulmate, Jisung."

“Hi, I'm Chenle's new neighbor. Jaemin. Nice to meet you all." Jaemin smiled faintly, trying to give his best impression.

“Uhm, h-hi, Jaemin. Nice to meet you too,” only Mark answered because Jeno was busy staring at him expressionlessly while Donghyuck and Jisung looked at Jeno worriedly.

 _Okay, this is… not nice? I must be disturbing them,_ Jaemin started to feel uncomfortable even though he nodded at Mark. It seemed that the table was not very dry before he arrived. He then turned to Chenle.

“I need to eat my food. So… see you at home, Chenle.” Jaemin had no other idea than to think the waiter must be waiting for him to sit down to deliver his food.

"Wait, Na Jaemin, right?" Donghyuck held him.

Jaemin nodded, a little confused.

"Do you wanna eat with us?" Donghyuck offered.

“Oh, its fine. I could eat alone. I don't wanna disturb you guys–"

"No, actually." For the first time since Jaemin's arrival, Jeno spoke. He looked at Jaemin seriously and his breath felt choked. "I think we need to talk."

-

Jeno and Jaemin ended up in the bathroom. Jeno lifted his shirt to show Jaemin's name beside his rib.

"Can I...?"

Jeno nodded without waiting. He knew Jaemin wanted to touch the name on his skin. Jeno didn't know how he knew, but he felt it was one of a soulmate ability.  
Slowly Jaemin's hands reached out and his thin fingers touched Jeno's skin. The two of them then gasped because it seemed as if there was a sudden stinging electric current.

“Ouch! What is-what is that?" Jaemin exclaimed, holding his hand.

“Uhm… maybe–not maybe, actually–it must be the first touch,” Jeno muttered, this time lowering his shirt and staring at Jaemin. That's what he knew from when Chenle touched his name on Jisung's arm for the first time, also when Donghyuck touched his name on Mark's thigh for the first time. "So you are my soulmate."

Jaemin gulped. His birthday was still two months away and he was already looking forward to what name would appear on his body. He has dated several times and is a little hopeful that one of his ex-lovers is his soulmate. Although not all of them are nice, at least they have romantic feelings for each other. _Or anyone._

But when he was now dealing with a stranger named Lee Jeno with Jaemin's name on the side of his rib, Jaemin was quite surprised.

"I'm sorry." Jaemin unconsciously spurted out. Actually he wanted to be calm about all this, but suddenly he felt guilty and didn't want to hurt Jeno.

Jeno looked at him in a daze, at the same time a little surprised. "Why are you sorry?"

"I have... I have a boyfriend."

-

“Its just a boyfriend, not a soulmate. Fuck. Why don't he accept the fact that you are his soulmate? Lee Jeno, this make me angry!" Donghyuck pacing back and forth in Jeno's room, grabbing his own hair after hearing Jeno's story.

“Don't be, Hyuck. Its not fair, you know? He have his whole life not knowing about me untill yesterday. Me too. Its not wrong to have a relationship either."

“Don't teach me, Jenjen. I was in your position, remember? It was worse because Mark already has my name on his body yet he still dating that girl."

"Hey, hey. Please don't," Jeno looked at Donghyuck seriously, not wanting to make Donghyuck remember and discuss the old events that had been over. After all, Mark immediately broke up with his girlfriend as soon as Donghyuck walked up to him and said he had the name Mark on his waist. They became lovers and were inseparable after that. Jeno knows Mark loves Donghyuck as much as Donghyuck loves Mark.

"Jaemin should do the same."

“Stop it, Hyuck. Lets just forget about this. For a while. I'm still gonna meet Jaemin soon. And we still have time until his birthday. We're gonna know about each other for the mean time: take it slow."

“While he still keeping his boyfriend? Really?"

“Just… lets rest for today, okay? I'm tired. You should go to sleep. Mark must be looking for you. You've been craving for his attention for days."

"I don't care about him. You are my priority for now." Donghyuck stared at Jeno who tucked under the blanket.

"And I'm fineeee. Just go. I wanna sleep!" Jeno pretended to whine.

Donghyuck sighed. He turned off Jeno's room lights, then came closer and kissed Jeno's forehead. "I love you, Jenjen."

“I love you too, Hyuckie. Good night."

-

Jeno just nodded when Jaemin apologized for canceling the dinner they had planned a few days earlier.

“I'm sorry, Jen… its my boyfriend, he–” Jaemin sounded so guilty and scared when he called Jeno.

“Its okay, Nana. Just text me when you wanna reschedule, okay?" Jeno replied.

"I'm really sorry. But I'll... I'll make it up to you. I'm promise. I gotta go, Jeno. See you."

"See you, Nana."

Jeno sighed. He, who was already wearing his blue coat, changed his clothes again. He came out of the room and found Donghyuck and Jisung confused expressions in the kitchen.

“I thought you're going out? With Na Jaemin?" Jisung asked Jisung, seems lost.

Jeno shook his head, grabbed the glass and filled it with water. “He cancelled it. His boyfriend–"

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Enough there, Lee Jeno. Change your clothes back and lets go to his apartment." Donghyuck shook his head, running out of patience.

"What? No! I don't want to disturb him and his boyfriend,” Jeno eluded.

“But you are his soulmate! Why would he did that to his soulmate?! Hello, I believe I'm not that stupid."

“Its not that big, Hyuck. And I told you already. We wanted to take it slow. He have a boyfriend and I respect that. He just couldn't break up with him to be with a stranger like me."

Donghyuck turned to Jisung. "Ji, please kill me."

"Gladly," Jisung grinned.

Donghyuck turned back to Jeno. “No, you're the one who doesn't understand here. Jeno, a soulmate is a big thing. You're gonna spend the rest of your live with somebody, and that is your soulmate. Its more than just a bestfriend, of course you gonna need the romantic feeling between each other. And don't worry, it comes naturally. Its fate. Its bigger and more than just a boyfriend. So you better tell your soulmate to man up and stop being stupid! You can't just avoid it! No freaking way!"

Jeno swallowed hard. He knew what Donghyuck said was right. No matter how much he avoided romantic feelings for anyone in his entire life, he hopes to have someone who will be with him forever. Indirectly, Jeno prepared all his heart and life for that person, for that moment. Now that he has met Jaemin as his soulmate, he feels he is at the wrong time even though when he first saw Jaemin, he had never been so sure in his life.

“Hyung, I know its too much, but please think about it? I mean… you need to be honest with your feeling so both of you will work it out." Jisung broke Jeno's daydream.

Jeno stared at Donghyuck and Jisung; two people who accompanied him for more than half of his life.

“Thank you, guys. Yeah. I'll think about it."

"Think about it seriously, please? I don't want you to get hurt. I'll kick Jaemin's ass if he's gonna keep doing this." Donghyuck gave him a serious look.

-

Jaemin and Jeno meet again after finding a suitable schedule between Jeno club activities and Jaemin's class. They had dinner at Kun's restaurant for the first time. Although still a little awkward for obvious reasons, the two seem to be trying to get to know each other, asking them things they like or simply sharing stories about each other.

Time quickly passed and Jeno took Jaemin home.

"Wanna come in?" Jaemin offered at the door of his apartment. Jeno didn't want to be presumptuous to visit Jaemin's apartment on their first date, but Jaemin offered him coffee as an apology for canceling their previous dinner. So Jeno complied because he didn't want Jaemin to feel guilty all the time.

They sat on the sofa, mugs in their hands and went back to chatting. The atmosphere became more fluid. Jaemin shared that he had several dates, just to understand how to treat his soulmate later. Jeno honestly said that he never thought of dating if it would only make things complicated for him, his girlfriend, or his soulmate.

Hearing this, Jaemin's cheerfulness faded a little. He gripped his glass tighter and looked at the carpet.

"I'm sorry, Jeno. I never think about that. It must be uncomfortable for you…” Jaemin bit his lip.

“No, no, Jaemin. Its okay. We are stranger, to begin with. I understand where you came from and I never blame you for that. In fact, I kinda feel bad for your boyfriend. How is he? I mean… he know, right?”

Jaemin nodded. His eyes still couldn't meet Jeno's gaze. "You are nice."

Jaemin didn't say anything more to answer Jeno's question, so Jeno guessed that Jaemin's boyfriend would be understanding and was willing to wait until Jaemin's birthday. Remembering Jaemin's birthday, Jeno couldn't help but feel tense. Although Jaemin's name is engraved on his body, there is a possibility (though very small) that his name is not written on Jaemin's body. He had not known Jaemin for a long time to be able to feel that he wanted to be with Jaemin for the rest of his life. But he feels unable to live his life alone when that happens.

“S-sorry, Jeno. I know I make this hard for you." Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand which was lying between them.

As if he was electrocuted again, Jaemin looked at Jeno. But before he could pull his hand, Jeno first grabbed his waist and hugged him tightly. The coffee in their hands was simply tossed across the carpet, the spill making a stain that was sure to stay on for some time.

But Jaemin and Jeno didn't care. Jeno just wanted him and Jaemin to be calm at that time because he knew it wasn't easy for both of them. Jaemin is not alone. Sure enough, Jaemin snuggled in Jeno's arms. His hand expectantly gripped the sleeve of Jeno's jacket. He looked up and instantly changed his position, sat on Jeno's lap.

"Thank you for your understanding ... It means a lot to me." Jaemin stroked Jeno's cheek, whispering with a small smile.

This time, the two were so close. Jeno could feel Jaemin's breath on his face and Jaemin's elegant gaze. His hands slowly grabbed Jaemin's waist, making their chests touch and Jeno had to tilt his face so that his nose didn't touch Jaemin's nose.

"Jen..." Jaemin sighed.

Jeno answered with his face forward, landing his lips on Jaemin's lips. And _oh, man_. The two immediately knew this was what it felt like to kiss their soulmate. They don't need to familiarize themselves with each other's taste and touch. It only takes them a few seconds to move their lips in a harmonious rhythm.

To deepen their kiss, Jaemin pressed his hand on the nape of Jeno's neck while the other hand was on Jeno's cheek, stroking Jeno's skin with his thumb. Jeno tightened his hug around Jaemin's waist. Everything feels… right. Both for Jaemin who has had romantic relationships with other people before, and for Jeno, who has never been so intimate with other people.

Their touch seemed to burn each other, even though their bodies were covered with several clothes. They could feel each other's inches as the heartbeats now moved in rhythm. Jaemin put his tongue against Jeno's lips, moved to brush every inch of the inside of the man's lips and let Jeno's tongue dance with him.

At that time Jeno found out, he didn't mind spending all his life with Jaemin.

-

Jaemin didn't contact Jeno for weeks afterward, didn't even reply to Jeno's messages. A worried Jeno asked Chenle, who replied that Jaemin was fine because he met Jaemin every day. Jeno thought that Jaemin was busy, and let him be for a while.

He himself re-immersed himself in his club activities, although it was a little distracted by the fact that Jaemin didn't contact him after their first date.

"Am I that bad?" he asked Jisung.

"No. You are perfect, Jeno. You told me the story already and now I can't help to think what the fuck is wrong with him,” Jisung shook his head.

Donghyuck is on a date with Mark, so Jeno feels safe talking to Jisung this freely. If Donghyuck found out that he wasn't focused on practicing because of this, Donghyuck would come to Jaemin himself.

“That's what I've been keep thinking. When we kissed… its perfect. I know he felt it too. Then why is he ignoring me?" Jeno covered his frustrated face, realizing that it was already the month of Jaemin's birthday. But he didn't even know the exact date.

For seeing Jeno, Jisung became helpless and finally decided to say something that he had kept to himself for some time.

“I asked Chenle about him. Chenle said that his boyfriend come everyday and he doesn't even that busy. He doesn't have any activity beside his classes. I'm not supposed to tell you this because I don't want you to feel bad but I can't help it. Admit it, Jen. Donghyuck is right. Na Jaemin is an asshole."

Jeno laughed bitterly at that. "Well, it does make me feel bad." He felt as if his stomach was drained even though he had not eaten anything this afternoon. Jaemin seems to really love his boyfriend. "What should I do?" He never thought that he would end up complaining in front of Jisung and asking for his opinion.

 _Maybe he doesn't want me? Maybe after our date and kiss, he came to the conclusion that his boyfriend is better and wants to change his destiny?_ Jeno had heard of radical thoughts like this, but he didn't expect Jaemin to hate being Jeno's soulmate.

Jeno's phone rings. Donghyuck called and he picked it up.

"Hello–"

"I'm gonna fucking kill Na Jaemin and you can't do anything about it."

"What? What happened, Hyuck?" Jeno asked in surprise.

“You said he wasn't replied any of your texts, right? Well, my friend Renjun is his partner on one of his class and Renjun said that Jaemin is free whenever Renjun ask him to meet. So, your soulmate actually knows how to respond to another people texts. I was just gonna go home and tell you about this when I saw him, Na Jaemin himself, with his so-called-boyfriend, kissing in front of Shake Shack. So yeah, thank me because I confronted them and fucking yelled at him."

Jeno's mouth dropped open at that. Jisung even straightened up, curious.

“What the hell, Hyuck? Where are you now?!"

"I'm coming home. And hell yeah we'll talk." There was a noise for a moment then Mark's voice was heard. “Jeno? Hello there, bud. Don't worry. We're coming. Wait for us and please prepare some ice for Hyuck."

"WHAT?! Mark, tell me what happened–” Mark hung up.

"What is wrong, Jen?" Jisung asked.

“We should wait for them. They need an ice."

"Ice?" Jisung raised his eyebrows. Jeno did not answer, immediately opened the refrigerator and prepared ice into the compress. Not in a long time, the door opened. Jisung rushed to greet Donghyuck and Mark, then was surprised to see bruises on the corners of Donghyuck's lips.

"Hyuck!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, kid." Donghyuck answered randomly, sitting on the sofa while Mark received ice from Jeno and compressed Donghyuck's wound.

"What happened?"

Unable to hold back, Donghyuck recounted the events that had just happened in detail.

“…I said, 'are you happy for making my best friend sad?' And his face went pale. His boyfriend got angry, of course. He pushed Mark and of course I pushed him back. I remind him about his position: he's just Jaemin's boyfriend, not soulmate. And he got angrier so he punched me. That asshole punched my fucking face! Mark went nuts and then they're gone. Happy ending."

No one answered. Donghyuck is still issuing a barrage of curses for Jaemin and his boyfriend.

"You don't need to do that, Hyuck..." Jeno slowly said.

Donghyuck gave him a fierce look. "I did that because you didn't."

Mark endured it, then looked at Jeno. “I'm not sided with Hyuck because he is my soulmate, Jen. But I think you really need to talk to Jaemin. He's being unbelievably unfair right now to you. I don't wanna interrupt but Hyuck just got punched because he confronted him so please do the talk. You know damn well Hyuck was right."

Jeno gave Donghyuck a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Hyuck."

"No, don't. Its not your fault. I'm not having any of it." He stared at Jeno closely. "Fuck, you're too nice for him, Jen. I hope you could tell him to go fuck himself. I don't want him to be your soulmate."

Jeno smiled sadly, wishing he could do what Donghyuck said. But even after seeing his best friend sleeping with the corner of his lips bruised, he couldn't help wondering how Jaemin was and how he wished Jaemin was by his side to calm him now, no matter if Jaemin was the reason for his concern.

He could feel pain all over his body which made him even more unable to sleep. His head continued to beat and his hands trembled. Jeno clenched his fists, trying to suppress whatever was happening to his body. His body must have been reacting to the pain his heart was experiencing because of his soulmate. The pain that Jaemin should be able to cure. However, because Jaemin was the cause, the pain became abundant.

Jeno groaned, feel ridiculously stupid when he still wishing that Jaemin was by his side, just for tonight.

-

Jeno was sitting in the kitchen composing a long paragraph for the message he was going to send to Jaemin assisted by Donghyuck and Mark. Donghyuck gave several variations of swear words and Mark kept it logical even though he was angry.

“You did good, Jen,” Donghyuck hugged him as he managed to send a message that he thought could convey his feelings. Mark patted Jeno's head slowly.

Jeno's phone rings. Actually Jeno was ready if Jaemin called him and asked him to meet. He also prepared what he would say when he met Jaemin. But what was written was the Jisung's name.

"Ji?" Jeno picked it up.

“JEN! COME HERE, JEN. JAEMIN! JAEMIN HE'S HURTING. OH MY GOD, JEN, HELP!” Jisung's frantic scream greeted him. Donghyuck and Mark even cringed at that. But Donghyuck moved quickly, grabbed Jeno's phone and pressed the loudspeaker.

“TELL HIM TO FUCK OFF, JISUNG! HE HURTED JENO AND NOW HE WANTS JENO'S HELP?!"

“NO, HYUNG! FUCK. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. HE'S… HE'S BLEEDING IN HIS ROOM. HIS BOYFRIEND. FUCK. JUST COME HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Jeno grabbed his phone from Donghyuck's grasp and in a tone that was so sure, persistent and firm, he answered, "I'll be there."

He grabbed the jacket and ran outside. Mark and Donghyuck couldn't help but follow him. Mark drove while Jeno was shaking in the back seat. Jisung has never sounded so panicked before. Jeno felt his blood flow freeze and asked Mark to drive faster.

As soon as they arrived in front of the Chenle apartment building, the three of them were immediately greeted by Jisung who was standing trembling in the lobby. He led the three of them into the elevator and hurried to the Chenle floor.

"Ji? Is he–is he okay? What's happen, Ji?" Jeno asked.

“Right, okay. I was just chilling in Lele's room when we heard loud bangs from Jaemin's room. And its so loud because we can hear it clearly despite the thickness of the wall. We heard a lot of screams too so Chenle insisted to check up on them since we clearly saw that he's with his boyfriend before. We knocked but he won't open the door. So I suggested to go back because they clearly doesn't want us to disturb anything that they did but suddenly the door swung open and his boyfriend was running away. Then we heard Jaemin's voice and we barged in. We saw him on the floor. Oh my God, you should see it by yourself."

They arrived at Jaemin's apartment and as soon as the door opened they were faced with a chaotic room.

"Hyung!" Chenle is about to cry. He sat on the floor, trying to seat the unconscious Jaemin. Jeno ran over and saw the wounds on Jaemin's temples, cheekbones, nose bones, and lips. He was about to lift Jaemin when he realized there was blood on the floor and Chenle's pants.

"Hyung," Chenle called back with trembling lips.

"We need to go to the hospital," Jeno prepared to lift Jaemin's body, his head seemed to explode seeing this.

"I was gonna call an ambulance but h-he..."

"No. Don't…” Jeno was shocked to realize that Jaemin wasn't completely passed out. His eyelids slowly moved before opening. "Don't, p-please. I-I can't..."

“Jaemin, you're bleeding. We need to treat your wounds." Jeno tried to speak.

“T-the doctor… is c-coming. P-please let me sleep. I c-called him already… j-just p-please don't leav-leave… me… ple-please…” Jaemin sobbed. He can't think very well now. In fact, he doubted his ability to think because he didn't believe Jeno was there. Even so, Jaemin was completely curled up in Jeno's hands.

“Here, to stop the bleeding,” Mark stuffed the clothes he found on the sofa and pressed them lightly against Jaemin's head.

"Are you sure we don't have to go to the hospital?" Donghyuck asked in horror.

“Apparently, Jaemin has made an attempt to call his family doctor. They're on their way,” replied Jisung who was calmer because of Jeno.

Jeno lifted Jaemin's body and took him to the his bedroom. He covered Jaemin's pillow with clothes before laying it down. When he was about to cover Jaemin, but the latter held his hand and cried again.

“D-don't go… please. I'm afraid."

"I won't go anywhere, Jaemin." Jeno stopped his movement, holding Jaemin's hand tightly.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Jisung opened it and a doctor entered. He looked at the apartment situation and sighed, as if he knew this was going to happen.

"You haven't touch anything, right?" he asked Jisung, Chenle, Mark, and Dongyuck.

They all shook their heads.

“Good. Can you help me? Take photos of all of this, please. The disaster, I mean. Anything. The blood, the broken vases, anything. I'll find a way to sue this man," he walked quickly to Jaemin's room.

"Oh, hello, young man," he smiled greeted Jeno, put down his bag and approached Jaemin.

"I'm sorry, I can't move. Jaemin didn't want me to–"

“Its alright. I would gladly accept some help, actually. You're not afraid with blood, I presume?"

"No."

“Good. Help me a little bit here, yeah?"

The doctor spent more than half an hour treating Jaemin. He cleaned and stitched the wounds on Jaemin's head, then examined his whole body. Jeno became even more confused when he realized Jaemin's entire body was covered in wounds.

The doctor who introduced himself as Suh Youngho pointed at Jaemin's ribs which were slightly swollen.

“I treated this wound. Broken rib. His boyfriend kick him mercilessly after he found out that Jaemin is meeting his soulmate." He said regretfully before taking a photo of all of Jaemin's wounds.

Jeno couldn't say anything but tighten his grip on Jaemin's hand.

After cleaning and treating Jaemin's wound, Doctor Suh left some medicine and explained the recipe to Jeno. He said he would visit in three days to check on Jaemin and asked Jeno to contact him if anything happened. Doctor Suh then left after allowing everyone to clean up Jaemin's apartment. Even though they were still in shock, everyone obeyed. They did their best to clean up the mess in the place. Moments later, Jaemin's apartment is much better, as broken glass and other items are thrown away.  
Nobody spoke, but everyone agreed to wait until Jaemin regained consciousness.

-

Jaemin could feel his consciousness returning as soon as his head still felt a little spinning. He took a deep breath noticing the pain in several parts of his body. Jaemin allowed himself to close his eyes for a few minutes, until his dizziness disappeared and he got used to the atmosphere around him.

The first thing he saw was the ceiling roof of his room. He blinked slowly and began to move his limbs. Fingers, then hands, and neck. He turned his head to find Chenle asleep beside him. The incident a few moments ago played back and he remembered Chenle barging into his room.

"Lele..." he called. However Chenle was not disturbed. Jaemin reached out to Chenle's shoulder.

In an instant, the younger stuttered awake and shrieked when he realized Jaemin was conscious. There were footsteps and the door opened.

"Jaemin? Jaemin, are you okay?" Jeno, who was the first to approach, knelt beside his bed.

"J-Jeno?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Is it still hurt?"

“Uhm… not really. Can I sit down? Can you help me to sit down?"

“No, Jaemin. You still need to rest."

"What time is it?" Jaemin asked, confused.

“11 am. You literally slept for more than 12 hours," Jeno replied.

“Ah, that's why I'm hungry…” Jaemin muttered softly.

"Are you hungry? Gosh, of course you are. Ji, can you pass me the water and bring the food?"

Jisung nodded and walked out, while Mark and Donghyuck came closer, looking sympathetically at Jaemin. Jaemin was surprised to see the two of them, he immediately bit his lip and looked away.

"Hey, Jaemin. Its alright. We know everything. I'm sorry for being too harsh on you yesterday. Are you okay?" Donghyuck suddenly said.

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck in disbelief. Only one piece of information seemed to enter his head. "Y-you knew?"

"All of us, yeah," Jeno replied, holding Jaemin's hand. "I'm sorry, Jaemin. I didn't know. I should know you better. I should notice this."

“I-Its okay. I never tell you. In fact, I tried to covered it up. Of course y-you didn't know."

"No. I felt the stinging pain since yesterday. But I thought its just because we didn't talk for weeks. I didn't know that its because you hurting."

Jisung returned with a glass of water and a bowl of porridge. Mark led Donghyuck, Jisung, and Chenle away to let Jeno take care of Jaemin.

Jeno fed Jaemin who was chewing slowly. After eating, Jaemin asked Jeno to join him on the bed. Jeno happily complied. He lay down carefully beside Jaemin and held his hand.

"Jaemin..."

"Jeno, you don't need to apologize. Its my fault. Really. I thougt I love him and he loves me. We're dating for a year… and I found out that he tend to hurt me whenever he got angry. We broke up few times because of that but yeah… another promise. Then breaking another promise. Over and over. He forced me to love him... made my friends hates me. Took me away from my family… he knows I won't do anything because I don't have anyone except him so he acted like he owns me. Like I owed him. I really really want to meet you, Jeno. I want to reply to your texts and do anything together with you but of course he didn't allow me to. I realized that I can't go near you until I sort things out… so I tried to talk to him about… us. He got his soulmate's name already but he ditched him for me… he said I could do the same for him too… but I don't wanna… so he beat me again. And again. I can't meet you either because of my wounds… guess he really know what he did to make me feel alienated and have no one to be with…”

Jeno tilted his body to look at Jaemin's face. His tears flowed slowly and Jeno let him be. He knows this is the time for Jaemin to reveal all the secrets and reasons he has been keeping. He promised to wipe all Jaemin's tears later and wouldn't let him cry again.

“But yesterday I really made him angry because its my birthday and my soulmate marks is forming… he knew it wasn't him. Hell, of course its not him. So he released it on me…"

This information took Jeno by surprise. "Yesterday was your birthday?" he sat up quickly, staring at Jaemin.

Jaemin smiled weakly, but he still shine so brightly in Jeno's eyes. "Yeah. Its okay. I know you didn't know. I never tell you either."

"I should have know."

This time Jaemin laughed softly. Jeno who was pouting made him cheer up a little. “That's okay, Jen. The only important thing is my soulmate mark. But I can't feel it. I guess I just slept like dead to realized where its formed."

Jeno smiled. He took Jaemin's hand and kissed it. “We still have time to figure it out, Jaemin. For now, I'll be here for you. No. I always here for you." He carefully wiped Jaemin's tears that had started to dry.

"Thank you, Jen. For understanding." Jaemin repeated the sentence he had said during their first date, and Jeno realized how much that meant to Jaemin.

“Don't worry, Jaemin. You have me."

-

Jaemin decided to take a shower for the first time in three days. His injuries had improved and he was able to move around in his room. This is a big improvement considering that for five days he was actually forced to rest not only by Jeno, but also Chenle, Jisung, Donghyuck, and Mark who regularly visited him.

They listen to Jaemin's story and help him sue his former boyfriend. Doctor Suh escorted this and passed it on to Jaemin's family.

"Jen, can you help me?" Jaemin called. Jeno who was standing in front of the bathroom entered. He saw that Jaemin had managed to open his pajamas, but was still having trouble getting them off his arm. Without saying a word, Jeno slowly pulled down the pajamas from Jaemin's shoulder.

That's when he gasped. Jaemin who saw his expression in the mirror asked worriedly, "what is it, Jen?"

It took a few seconds for Jeno to answer, still staring at Jaemin's back shoulder. "Nana, your soulmate marks..."

Jaemin blinked quickly. “Is it… is it there? Jen, please tell me I got your name. Jeno. Can you tell me the name? Its your name, right?"

But Jeno didn't answer. His hand slowly lifted and touched the name on Jaemin's back. It was then that the two of them felt a familiar electric shock and Jaemin frowned slightly. He looked back at the mirror to see Jeno's lovely smile, his eyes are crescent-shaped and his cheekbones lifted.

"That's the answer, Nana."

Without waiting, Jaemin turned around, turning his back to the mirror. Then he turned his head as best he could to see with his own eyes. Sure enough, it spells neatly there, _Lee Jeno_.

"I'm so happy, Jen," he smiled happily and looked at Jeno. Jeno hugged him carefully, but Jaemin tightened his hands around Jeno's neck.

"Nana, isn't this too tight?" Jeno worried.

"Don't care," Jaemin answered with his lips buried in Jeno's nape. His feelings exploded with joy when he realized that he and Jeno were truly soulmates. Previously, he hoped that anyone would be his soulmate, other than his (ex) boyfriend. But ever since he met Jeno, he knew he didn't expect anyone other than Jeno.

“I love you, Jen. Thank you so much for choosing me."

Jeno's eyes heated up hearing that. They are bound by a fate that is so cruel that they live side by side forever even though they have never known it before. But Jaemin here now, hugged him wholeheartedly and thanked him for choosing him. This made Jeno realize that soulmates not only happen because they have each other's names, but because they have also chosen each other.

“I love you too, Nana. I love you so much."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I improved my writing so I could write more and more :3 I feel happy when I'm writing (or numb? heh). But I treasured every story that I made and I hope you could enjoy it like I did when writing it! Please do remember that English is not my first language.
> 
> [Tweet to @eyefornana](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?screen_name=eyefornana&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
